Ultrasound echography systems using an arrayed transducer have been used in human clinical applications where the desired image resolution is in the order of millimeters. Operating frequencies in these clinical systems are typically below 10 MHz. With these low operating frequencies, however, such systems are not appropriate for imaging where higher resolutions are needed, for example in imaging small animals such as mice or small tissue structures in humans.
Moreover, small animal imaging applications present several challenging requirements which are not met by currently available imaging systems. The heart rate of an adult mouse may be as high as 500 beats per minute, so high frame rate capability may be desired. The width of the region being imaged, the field of view, should also be sufficient to include the entire organ being studied.
Ultrasound systems for imaging at frequencies above 15 MHz have been developed using a single element transducer. However, arrayed transducers offer better image quality, can achieve higher acquisition frame rates and offer other advantages over single element transducer systems. The embodiments according to the present invention overcome many of the challenges in the current art, including those described above.